Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test scenario generation support device and a test scenario generation support method, and specifically relates to a technology that enables to support efficient generation of test scenarios without excess or lack thereof.
Related Art
When an application is developed, demands and the like from customers are organized as requirement definitions. And based on the requirement definitions, necessary functions are designed and refined including, for example, creating use case scenarios that indicate operation procedures for a user and then the application is implemented. The application developed as described above, has a testing based on a test scenario performed in order to ensure the quality. As various types of scenario generation technologies accompanied by the application development described above, technologies as described below are conventionally proposed.
Specifically, for example, a technology (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-182410) is proposed that executes: processing in which a computer searches between operation use case descriptions for a succession of a given phrase defined in each operation use case description, identifies a relation between the operation use cases, associates the operation use cases and generates an operation use case flow according to the association; processing in which an operation function high in the respective operation use cases included in the operation use case flow is identified using information on operation function hierarchy, the succession of operation use cases spanning across different operation functions in the operation use case flow is identified, association between the operation functions corresponding to the succession is performed to generate an operation flow; and processing in which the operation use case flow or the operation flow generated is displayed on a display device.
Further, there is also proposed a test item generation device for a scenario test (see Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-58075) that includes: execution path extraction means which extracts an execution path based on an inputted use case description indicating the flow of an interaction between a user and a system to store in an execution path storage means; matching means which performs matching between the use case description and a screen transition diagram indicating transitions between screens and determines that the use case description is incomplete when there is a transition that is present in the screen transition diagram but not in the use case description; missing complementary means which generates a new execution path for the transition missing from the use case description found in the screen transition diagram in the matching means to store in the execution path storage means when the matching means determines that the use case description is incomplete; and test item generation means which reads an execution path from the execution path storage means to generate a test item for the execution path.